


maybe we could be the start of something

by alexmanes



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff and Humor, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 12:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18446303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexmanes/pseuds/alexmanes
Summary: Kyle finally musters up the courage to ask Alex out on a date.





	maybe we could be the start of something

**Author's Note:**

> I took prompts over on my Tumblr and a lovely anon asked for this very fic, which I am all too happy to indulge in. Title comes from _Start of Something_ by Gabrielle Aplin, which is a nice little song I strongly recommend.

Kyle doesn’t know how — or _why_ — they broach the subject, but they do. It’s somewhere between rummaging through Project Shepherd files and knocking back beers Kyle generously provided, because he’s pretty sure neither of them can get through this while completely sober. Alex’s cheeks are flushed, lips plush and parted, and he’s laughed more in the past five minutes than the last six months combined. Truth be told? Kyle thinks he might just be a little bit in love.

“I need to get back on the horse,” Alex decidedly announces, even though it’s just the two of them in the bunker. (Jenna decided to head home early an hour prior, but not before making discreet quips about Kyle’s obvious infatuation and snagging one of his beers.)

“Which means…?” Kyle trails off, gesturing around with a half-empty bottle.

“Dating,” Alex simply replies. “I don’t want to die alone with my Beagle.”

“You love Shiloh,” Kyle says, and he frowns because he too loves the dog he gifted Alex for his birthday. She’s a sweetheart and keeps Alex in good spirits, and she just so happens to be a complete sucker for Kyle’s belly rubs.

“I do,” Alex agrees, “but I don’t think I can handle the responsibilities of being a single dad. Besides, I want to share my bed with someone other than my dog.”

Alex follows his words up with a laugh, because tipsy Alex is giggly Alex and he’s still managing to be a good sport in the face of his own loneliness. Kyle, however, can’t keep the frown off his face. He hadn’t realized Alex wasn't fond of the single life, probably due to the fact Kyle doesn’t like to pry into Alex's relationships unless Alex brings it up first. Ever since his split with Guerin, Alex has been tight-lipped about any other men in his life or the lack thereof. Maybe Kyle should’ve taken that as a sign to dig a little deeper, get to the heart of the issue as one of Alex's best friends. However, he’s also been trying not to overstep any boundaries, and part of him actively avoids exploring Alex’s dating prospects in fear of finding out he’s too late to hitch a ride on the Manes Train.

Besides, they have a lot more to talk about than that and Kyle doesn't want to mess this up. Whatever _this_ is, it fills Kyle's life with happiness he never knew was possible. He's spent so long mourning his father and devoting himself to work and slipping deeper into this alien nonsense, he only stops to appreciate the nuances each day brings when Alex is around. There are still good people in this world with hearts of gold, no matter what life has thrown their way, and Kyle's proud to call one of them his best friend. Whether they're playing billiards at the Wild Pony or sharing a drink out at the cabin, time spent with Alex reminds Kyle that the little things matter in life, because you never know what tomorrow will bring. At this point in Kyle's life, Alex is the only one who can thoroughly get through Kyle's thick skull and get him to loosen up, to just stop and smell the roses before rushing along to his next obligation. 

“I mean, there were a couple guys after Guerin,” Alex continues, completely unprompted, and Kyle feels his brain short-circuiting. “They showed interest, but I never took them up on anything. Maybe I should’ve.”

It suddenly occurs to Kyle that he’s not the only man in all of New Mexico who’d like to take Alex out on a date. Hell, there are probably men whole states over who’d jump at the chance to have Alex on their arm, and Kyle doesn’t like the sound of that one bit. There’s a familiar pang of jealousy that resonates in his chest, the sort of envy that Kyle isn’t proud of but can’t deny. Kyle will own up to his faults, would even list them in alphabetical order if someone asked him to, but he isn't about to apologize for feeling one of many human emotions. He isn't about to wallow in silence, either. 

Kyle musters up every ounce of liquid courage coursing through his veins and blurts, “Would you take me up on mine?”

Either Alex doesn’t hear him or can’t believe his ears, because he turns to give Kyle an unusually bewildered look. It takes a lot to confuse Alex, given how sharp he is — one of the _many_ reasons why Kyle’s fallen for him — so this is no easy feat. To genuinely throw Alex for a loop is a score for Kyle’s pride, but Alex’s answer could quickly change that.

The first (and only) thing out of Alex’s mouth is, “ _What_?”

“I asked if you’d take me up on mine,” Kyle repeats. “If I asked you out on a date, would you say yes to me?”

Kyle expects Alex to laugh in his face, to brush off his bold declaration as nothing more than playful banter and tell Kyle to quit teasing him. He even thinks Alex might take it as a cruel joke and get upset enough to storm out of the bunker. In hindsight, asking Alex out while they’re each a couple beers into this six-pack probably isn’t the wisest choice, but Kyle knows it’s now or never.

Alex blinks once, twice — as if unable to comprehend what just happened — before he mutters a soft, “Yes. Yes, I would."

 

 

 

 

 

Two days later, Kyle finds himself sitting across from Alex in the Crashdown Cafe. Despite it being the end of fall and cusp of winter, Kyle feels stifled in his leather jacket. He can't tell if it's a result of the lights bearing down from above or his nerves getting the better of him. Given that Alex seems perfectly fine in his bomber jacket, Kyle chalks it up to nerves. 

"So..." Alex trails off, but only because he's biting into a milkshake-covered fry. "How do you feel about this?"

Kyle swallows back the lump in his throat. "You mean us?"

Alex cracks a smile. "I'm talking about dipping fries in milkshakes, Kyle."

"Right," Kyle manages to chuckle. He stares down into the milkshake they're sharing, nose scrunching in distaste. "Not a fan of mixing sweet and salty. Is that a deal breaker?"

"Lucky for you, it's not," Alex replies, dipping yet another fry in.

Though the small talk would be awkward with anyone else, Kyle appreciates how smoothly it flows between the two of them. It probably has to do with the fact he chose to take Alex to the Crashdown for their very first date. There's safety in familiarity, and nothing is quite as familiar as the Ortechos' quaint diner. They've both been here dozens, if not hundreds, of times before. They know the owners and the employees, know that it'll be safe for them to share lunch without prying eyes or judgmental stares. However, Kyle could really do without the crowd of friends gathering at the counter, constantly sparing glances their way. 

Judging by her antsy movements, Liz is eagerly awaiting an excuse to brush by their table. That'll mean pulling herself from Maria's side, though, because _of course_ Maria managed to waltz in the Crashdown just ten minutes after Kyle and Alex showed up. Out of breath upon arrival, she'd denied booking it the five blocks between the Crashdown and the Wild Pony just to see Kyle and Alex on their date. Kyle's pretty sure Max is being forced to eat his to-go meal at the counter courtesy of his partner. Jenna isn't going to miss the chance to spy on her 'clubhouse buddies' during their date, which she probably saw coming from a mile away. 

"They're not subtle," Alex remarks when he catches Kyle staring over his shoulder, "but neither are we. I'm pretty sure Maria and Jenna had a bet going for who'd ask the other out first. Liz and Max must be bummed that they couldn't get in on it."

"Have I been that obvious?" Kyle asks.

"We both have," Alex reassures. 

When Alex leans in to take a sip of their milkshake, Kyle follows his lead and swears he hears Liz choking on her own gasp across the diner.  Kyle almost feels as if they're in the middle of some vintage, old-timey date — splitting a burger and fries, sharing a milkshake, and listening to nostalgic tunes cranking out from the nearby jukebox. Granted, _Two Princes_ isn't the song he'd choose as the backdrop for their first date, but it could be a lot worse. 

"Wait," Kyle says, reaching for a fry the same time Alex does. Their fingers brush and a chorus of hushed voices drift from the counter. "How long have you been into me?"

"I don't know," Alex cryptically states. "A few months. Maybe longer."

Kyle's eyebrows raise in astonishment, and he grins over at a now blushing Alex. "Really?"

"Really," Alex repeats, meeting Kyle's eager gaze. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I didn't think you'd feel the same way," Kyle admits, shrugging. 

"Funny," Alex muses. "I thought the exact same thing."

Before either of them can say much else, Liz takes it upon herself to check in on the happy couple. Kyle discreetly glances over at the front counter, where the rest of the group is attempting to look casual and nonchalant, despite the fact Maria keeps turning in her seat and whispering her findings to Jenna. 

"Hey there, guys!" Liz greets. She's sporting the brightest smile Kyle's ever seen — and that's saying something, given how often Liz smiles. "Can I get you anything else? Dessert? Refills?"

"We're good," Alex chuckles, dipping a fry into their milkshake. Instead of eating it himself, however, he holds it out toward Kyle. Despite his protests from earlier, Kyle leans forward and bites into the fry for Alex's sake. It's as unpleasant as he expected, but the pleased expression on Alex's face is well worth the awkward taste. 

"Could I get the bill, though?" Kyle asks, finally turning to look up at Liz.

"Already?" Liz sighs, visibly deflating. 

"This is just part one of the date, Liz. We can't stay here drinking milkshakes all day," Kyle teases. The sudden revelation earns him startled looks from both Liz and Alex. "What?"

"There's more to the date?" Alex asks, raising a brow.

"Well, _duh_. I want to make a good first impression," Kyle says.

"Wow, you're really giving Alex the five-star treatment," Liz remarks, tapping her notepad against Kyle's shoulder. "Look at you, being all romantic. I'm impressed."

As Liz leaves to go fetch their bill, Alex can't take his eyes off Kyle. "Was that just an excuse to get out of here?"

"I don't half-ass things," Kyle explains. "If I'm taking someone out on a date, I pull out all the stops. I don't want to screw things up between us, Alex, and I want to show you how much you mean to me."

For good measure, Kyle slides his hand across the table and takes Alex's in his own. He laces their fingers together just as Alex catches onto what he's doing, and the gentle upturn of Alex's lips has Kyle's heart soaring. It's not often that Alex looks so content in the heat of the moment, often bearing the weight of the world on his shoulders, and Kyle savors every moment he gets to see Alex like this. It's even more rewarding knowing _he's_ the reason why Alex is so happy.

"But I also want some privacy when I kiss you," Kyle adds. Alex's eyebrows raise in mild surprise. "I figured making my move with everyone watching would be weird."

Alex mulls over his answer for a moment, then proceeds to say, "Would it?"

Kyle looks on in confusion. "You don't think so?"

Alex simply shakes his head. "Do you?"

So in the middle of a half-crowded diner, armed with the knowledge that this date is only just beginning, Kyle leans forward and meets Alex in a brief, passionate kiss.  

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, feel free to drop a kudos or comment, but only if that's what you're into. If you prefer other methods, you can privately hug your phone/computer close to your chest and whisper, "Thank you." I promise I'll hear your kind words, sense your gratitude, and smile to myself. Find me at [alexmanes](https://alexmanes.tumblr.com) if you ever want to discuss Kylex!


End file.
